<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase the Stars by Maiden_of_Asgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483870">Chase the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard'>Maiden_of_Asgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captivity, F/M, POV Second Person, Protective Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being taken prisoner by the Resistance doesn't frighten you; Kylo Ren promised that no one would ever hurt you again, and you know that he meant it.</p>
<p>(A vignette set sometime after the events of 'A Shard of Glass and Starry Eyes')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chase the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’ll come for me,” you tell them. You keep your head held high. You expected harsh treatment, and you don’t really mind it. “You should let me go now, before he finds me. It might save your lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shake their heads in disbelief. They call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>brainwashed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Some call you evil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Complicit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t mind that, either. They don’t understand him like you do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one understands Kylo Ren quite like you do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the Resistance interrogates you, you almost pity them; you’re sure that it must be a tremendous disappointment, since you don’t know anything that can really be put to good use. You could tell them how the Supreme Leader takes his tea, or share that he likes the texts on his shelves arranged by their age, or you could even tell them that he usually sleeps completely naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You doubt that’s what they want to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you willing to suffer for him?” one of the Resistance guards asks you one day, exasperated by your complete and thorough lack of cooperation. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>enslaved</span>
  </em>
  <span> you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He saved me,” you interrupt, glaring mulishly though the ray shield. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never said it, not aloud, but you know that it’s the truth. Whatever heart still remains inside of Kylo Ren, it belongs to you, now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They haven’t tortured you yet. They’ve threatened, but you know they want to avoid it, if they can. It doesn’t fit with their </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideals, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the Resistance is all about ideals, not action. That’s what Kylo Ren told you, and you can see now that it’s the truth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like the Republic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d said scornfully, and you’d nodded. You already knew that; it was why they’d never bothered to liberate the slaves of Kessel. If they had, you might’ve never ended up in Kylo Ren’s hands in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they do decide to torture you, you’re almost certain that you can take it. You’ve endured things that most of them haven’t, and you’ve always survived. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re strong,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can hear him telling you in your mind, echoes of memories that you cling to when you feel lost and alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so strong, and you’ve suffered for so long, but not anymore.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d cupped your face in his hands, the starlight through his window casting a hungry sort of shadow in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not with me. I won’t let anything hurt you. Never again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d silently nodded. You’d still had a difficult time finding your words in his presence, back then. It hadn’t mattered, because he was already there, hovering around the edges of your mind, desperately searching to see if you understood how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear them talking about you, acting like you aren’t even there. They’re trying to decide what to do with you; if you’re telling the truth, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know anything of value, then they doubt the First Order will bother trying to rescue or ransom you. You’re worthless, just another mouth to feed, another body to look after, and they’re frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t understand. Were you just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Did they really grab some random member of the cleaning crew from Kylo Ren’s apartment on Coruscant? Had they wasted the entire mission for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You continue to stand in silence, impassive. It’s clear that you aren’t what they were expecting when they set out to capture the woman Kylo Ren supposedly keeps close by his side. They ponder if you’re a decoy - you’re a bit insulted by that. You know you aren’t some grand lady, a princess or a senator’s wife or an heiress, but you don’t understand why it’s so easy for them to dismiss the idea that the Supreme Leader might actually care for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> - a nobody, a slave fated to die in the mines, until Kylo Ren’s armies came along and set your fate awry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And who are they? </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think, studying the backs and faces of the Resistance members who stand debating your newest fate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who are they to decide?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should let me go,” you tell them again. You don’t hold grudges often, and you don’t fault them for capturing you or keeping you prisoner. There’s no reason for anyone to die on your account. “The Supreme Leader is furious, and if I’m still here when he arrives—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” one of them interrupts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your lips thin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I can feel him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think, but you know that if you say it, they’ll find some way to isolate you from the Force, and then maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be able to find you, after all. “I’m trying to help you,” you say instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The argument returns to whether you’re a crazed fanatic or simply brainwashed, and once again, you feel a niggling sense of irritation at the fact that the fact that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t even seem to register as a legitimate possibility. They’d thought from the rumors that they were going to find Kylo Ren’s lover or apprentice or someone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensational</span>
  </em>
  <span> staying in his apartment on Coruscant, but instead… they only found you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You think that they might notice that your clothes, while they’re a fairly subdued crimson and very similar in design to those worn by the rest of the lower-deck staff, are of a much finer quality. You think that they might wonder - </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wonder - why the Supreme Leader of the entire galaxy would bother with bringing a single member of his Destroyer’s staff down to the planet just to keep up with the lavish rooms provided for him in the heart of the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They send someone else to interrogate you under the guise of friendly conversation, a younger, gentler face. “What’s your name?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-D508,” you tell her, just like you told the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your real name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head. Your real name is for Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren alone, in the quiet, peaceful moments in the night, when he holds you in his arms and tells you that you’re his only comfort. Your name is for him to whisper when you kiss the pale scar running along his cheek, or for him to bark when he’s trying to be stern, reprimanding you for your atrocious table manners when you dine alone with him in his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never able to keep a stern face for very long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you stuff yourself out of excitement and lay on your back on his bed, groaning at your aching stomach, he calls you his ‘little cave troll’ with so much fondness in his eyes that there’s no doubt it’s intended as a term of endearment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to do that,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminds you every time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll always have enough. You’ll never go hungry again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your stomach growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” the woman says, trying again, “we don’t want to keep you here. We know you’re part of the utility crew, and we know the First Order picked you up from Kessel - we saw the brand on your neck. We know you aren’t a bad person. You’re just caught up in this like all of the other—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want? Asking me the same questions over and over isn’t going to change anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’ve seen something while you were working, something you don’t even realize was important. Maybe it could make a difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seems disappointed. You’re disappointed, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, you hear them talking about using an interrogation droid, and your fists clench by your side. They must’ve decided to have one last go at wringing any useful information out of you, since they went to so much effort to get you. You close your eyes and think of warm beds and good food and the gentle way Kylo Ren runs his fingers along the old scars on your back that will never completely fade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t let anything hurt you. Never again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re still waiting for them to act when alarms begin to blare, and people run past your containment unit, forgetting you in the frenzy. You can hear blaster fire and the boom of laser cannons somewhere above as the doors to the base are blown open by force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From the prompt: "Hi! I was wondering if you could write a Kylo/Reader where the reader is taken by the Resistance and held captive."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>